104 Hell Hath No Fury
by KateB-fan
Summary: Ahhh! Esa fiesta, Castle leyendo, Beckett con ese vestido... tenía que haber una escena después de ese encuentro! Como siempre, espero sus reviews... Gracias!


**104 Hell Hath No Fury**

Kate Beckett respiró hondo cuando entró al baño. Había tomado un poco, pero eso no era lo que más le importaba. Nikki Heat? En qué demonios estaba pensando Castle cuando eligió el nombre?

En vender libros… aún a costa de su reputación. Estaba claro que no le importaba lo que destruiría a su paso… tenía que convencerlo de cambiara el nombre. Y luego de mirarse al espejo, se dio cuenta de cómo sería…

Lo vio reunido con un grupo de gente. Charlaba, pero no se lo veía animado.

-Hey, Castle…- le dijo llamando su atención por completo. Era claro que él estaba impactado con su presencia ahí, y también con su atuendo- bonita fiesta… pero tengo que irme, mañana debo trabajar temprano…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Es una lástima… si me esperas diez minutos, te llevo…-le dijo acercándose a ella.

-No quiero molestarte… mejor tomo un taxi…-le dijo ella fingiendo incomodidad.

-No me molestas… espérame, por favor…- le dijo y colocó una mano sobre su brazo, para enfatizar su pedido.

Kate asintió brevemente y se puso a conversar con una señora que decía reconocerla como vecina.

Minutos más tarde, sintió un brazo tomándola de la cintura en forma posesiva y se sobresaltó un poco.

-Castle…- le dijo mirándolo de reojo- me asustaste…

-Lo siento…- dijo él y le sonrió a la mujer, que no paraba de hablar- le importaría si me la llevo- le dijo a la mujer- casi no puedo esperar a quitarle ese vestido…- le dijo y la apretó contra su costado, aprovechando el momento para sentirla cerca.

Kate tosió con incomodidad y saludó amablemente a la mujer.

-Qué rayos crees que haces?- le dijo enojada cuando él la sacaba del lugar tomándola del hombro.

-Te salvo del suicidio… - le dijo sin dejar de caminar, y sin soltarla, por supuesto.

Se subieron al auto y él la llevó a su casa. El viaje transcurrió con una charla casual. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ella no se bajó en seguida.

-Castle… quería decirte que más allá de lo que te dije, disfruté mucho de ver cual es tu mundo…- le dijo sonriendo casi seductora.

-Y a mi me gustó verte… fue un placer…

-Bueno… no creo que sea para tanto…

-Créeme… verte siempre es un placer… pero verte así… fue casi… mágico...

-Gracias…- dijo y se acercó un poco a él.

-Beckett… se que suena estúpido… pero tengo que preguntar… - dijo él y se acercó un poco más.

-Dime…- le dijo ella con interés.

-Puedo darte un beso?- le dijo y se acercó a casi milímetros de su boca.

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta…- jugó ella, sin moverse.

-Oh… Beckett…- dijo él cerrando los ojos mientras se acercaba más.

-No…- le dijo ella.

-Por qué no?- dijo él desilusionado.

-Porque no…- le dijo enojada- a no ser…

-Qué? –dijo él con una llama de esperanza.

-A no ser que cambies el nombre del personaje de tu novela…

-Y me darías un beso?

-Si…

-Ok… hecho…- dijo él y ella sonrió. Ahora venía la parte más complicada.

Kate humedeció los labios y él sonrió. Se acercó y apoyó sus labios en los de él tentativamente.

Él la dejó hacer durante unos instantes, pero luego comenzó a estimularla con su lengua. Ella pareció no negarse y lo dejó hacer a él. Él la tomó suavemente de su cara y ella suspiró.

Castle continuó besándola un momento más, y ella le respondió. Por supuesto, no era tan apasionado, pero ninguno de los dos quería terminarlo. Cuando sus bocas por fin se separaron, ella lo miró seductora y sonrió.

-Ya pagué por adelantado…- le dijo.

-Lo cual es una suerte…- le dijo mirando sus labios con deseo.

-Espero que cumplas con tu parte del trato…- le dijo ella desafiante.

-Ahora que lo pienso… no se si será posible… firme un contrato y debo respetar el borrador que entregué…

-Castle!- le dijo ella enojada.

-Lo siento…

-Siempre lo supiste…

-Pensabas que podría darme el lujo de desperdiciar esta oportunidad?

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo con furia y gesticuló algo más, pero se dispuso a bajar del auto.

-Míralo de esta forma… no fue tan malo… y ahora tendrás un motivo mas para pensar en mi…- le dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Sabes una cosa?- dijo ella todavía enojada- tienes razón… no fue tan importante… de hecho ya ni me acuerdo…- le dijo, achicó los ojos con rabia y abrió la puerta.

-Hey, Beckett…- le dijo él y ella giró para mirarlo- me encantó que vinieras… y me encantó el vestido…

-Hasta mañana Castle…- dijo ella en tono neutral.

-Te veo mañana, detective…- dijo él y sonrió mientras miraba sus largas y bien formadas piernas, perderse en los escalones de la puerta de su edificio.


End file.
